


Our Time Together: A Spamano Story

by Lady_Death_of_Nevada



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, tomato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Death_of_Nevada/pseuds/Lady_Death_of_Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't going exactly as Romano had planned, so he reminisces about all that Spain and him have gone through, the good and the bad. A sweet Spamano fluff about their history together. Sorry for Romano's potty mouth. Please R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck you! Screw off, you big tomato bastard!” I screamed, my face getting hotter and hotter. I knew I should stop, I knew I should go over and apologize and all I wanted to do was that, but I was just too angry. I was out of control.  
“Lovi-”  
“NO! You are such a fucking dick! You prick, I fucking hate you!” I spat at him, the hatred I felt for myself growing with every word I screamed at the person I loved. He threw his hands out and gave me a look I’d never seen before. Angry.  
“You know what, fine! I quit! I try and I try, Romano, but you always just push me away! So I’m done! I give up! You win! I’ll get out of your life, just like you’ve asked me to do ever since we first met! Just…Just leave, you sour tomato,” Antonio yelled at me with a fury I never could’ve imagined coming from the Spaniard. And I would’ve said that my heart broke then, except it didn’t. It broke when I heard his next words, mumbled under his breath. 

“I wish I could’ve gotten Veneziano instead.” 

And then my heart didn’t break. It crumbled. It imploded and broke way beyond repair. Because those were the words I’d always feared. I knew everybody like Veneziano more than me, but that tomato-eating bastard had been the one exception. Had been. My eyes widened in surprise and devastation, and I blinked away the tears brimming in my eyes as I screamed back,  
“Fine! Screw you!” And turned on my heel, stomping away. I turned away so he wouldn’t see the tears falling down my face. Though if you ever ask me if I cried for the bastard, I’ll deny it until I die.

~O~o~O~  
I slammed the door behind me, locked it, and fell onto my bed in a mess of tears. I cried all the tears I’d been holding in for, well, ever, and for that one moment allowed myself to stop being my usual manly self. I was in ruins, and frankly, I didn’t care what anyone thought. So I cried. I stuffed my face in a pillow and sobbed for who knows how long. Because I was angry. I was angry at the world, at Spain, at myself, at everything, but especially, at Veneziano. My stupid little brother. Why does everybody have to like that little girly cunt so much more than me? Everybody loves him, it’s so unfair! This is all his fault, god I fucking hate him! Everybody likes him so much more than me, he even gets Antonio! Antonio was the one person that I got that Veneziano couldn’t have, but he stole even that from me! That fucking prick!   
I can still remember when I first met Antonio. I don’t think I’ll ever forget that day.

~O~o~O~ 

“Romano, I’m scared!” My annoying little brother hung onto my side, crying softly. We’d just been taken over by Mr. Austria, the stupid bastard, and now we were waiting for him in the middle of the battlefield; he’d gone of to talk about what the hell he was gonna do with us now or something. I sighed, and put my arm around Veneziano.  
“Calm down, we’ll be fine. Now shut up and stop crying,” I comforted my brother, who instantly stopped crying and wiped his eyes on the sleeves of his shirt before hanging onto me even tighter.  
“Okay, big brother,” And then there was quiet, which was a rare thing for Veneziano. I looked down at him and could still see a scared look on his face as he tightly clutched me. He suddenly looked up at me, making me whip my head around. I didn’t want him thinking that I cared about how he felt, “Romano, what’s going to happen to us?” He asked me. I looked back down at him; I didn’t know what to say. The truth is, I was just as scared as Vene, and I was too wondering what the hell would happen to us. Finally, after moments of silence, I hesitantly answered,  
“I don’t know, Veneziano, but we’ll be alright,” This seemed to settle his mind a little bit, and he rubbed his cheek against my stomach (that was how tall he was compared to me), trying to get closer to me. I wished that I could soothe his frightened looks, but I was just as scared. I couldn’t do anything to help him.   
The sounds of other people talking soon became audible, and as my little brother and I looked up, we could see two figures approaching us. One of them we knew was Mr. Austria, but the other was a complete stranger. I felt Veneziano start to tremble, so I squeezed him a little tighter to remind him that I was still there. We could start to make out the stranger’s face, tan with brown hair and green eyes the same color as the green paint Grandpa Rome had taught us how to use. Veneziano was much better at using those paints to make masterpieces than me, though. The stranger knelt down in front of us and held out his hand. To me.  
I was shocked as he said,  
“Come on, little guy, it’s time to go home,” To me. He was talking to me. He was taking me away from Veneziano. Speaking of whom, Vene gasped, and a panicked expression crossed his face.  
“You’re taking Roma away?” He cried, sounding more scared than I’d ever heard him. The stranger just gave him a warm smile,   
“Yes, but don’t worry. You can still come over and see him. And Mr. Austria’s really very nice, though I know he looks scary. You’ll be alright,” He comforted. Veneziano just stood there, but after a little while he shakily nodded to the man. Then he turned to me, and began,  
“I hear you’re South Italy. Well my name is España, but you can call me Spain if you want!” I stared at him for a little bit. I’d never seen anyone smile this much.   
“Okay, Spagna,” I said. He smiled some more.  
“That’s Italian right?” He seemed kind of stupid.  
“I am Italian, what the hell other language would I be speaking?” The man named Spain looked shocked, and then gave me a stern look.  
“You shouldn’t curse, pequeña,” I looked away from him,  
“Yeah, whatever,” I mumbled in response. He then took my hand, and Veneziano let go of me as Spain began to lead me away from Mr. Austria and my brother. I looked back at him and Vene looked back at me with that same scared look he’d worn so much lately.  
“Goodbye, Roma! Ti voglio bene fratello! Be safe! I’ll miss you!” Veneziano screamed after me.   
“Addio!” I called back. And then Mr. Austria and Vene got smaller and smaller until they disappeared from view.

~O~o~O~

“-and wash the dishes! Oh yes and you have to dust the house!” Mr. Spain finally finished his list of things I had to do, and stuffed an apron, a cloth for my hair, and a push broom into my hands.   
“You lazy bastard, I’m not doing your housework for you!” I told him, dropping everything to the floor. Mr. Spain was appalled at my behavior, but I didn’t care. I didn’t have to do anything for this stupid asshole.  
“Italy, you have to stop cursing!” He reprimanded me. I gave him a frown and looked away.  
“My brother’s Italy, not me,” This seemed to surprise Mr. Spain more than my cursing did.   
“What do you mean, pequeña? You’re South Italy; that makes you Italy,” He tried to understand.  
“No, that makes me South Italy, you stupid bastard. Whenever someone says Italy, they’re always talking about my brother,” I explained. He seemed to get what I was saying, but I wouldn’t bet on it. He was stupid after all.  
“Ah. But then you don’t call your brother Italy, do you?” He asked me. God he was frustrating.  
“Of course not, idiot, I called him Veneziano,” I answered impatiently, preying that he’d just stop asking me questions so I could go and take a siesta.  
“Well then what does he call you?”  
“Romano.” I turned away, about to find somewhere comfortable to sleep, when I heard,  
“Then I’ll call you Romano!” I groaned.  
“That is my name after all, stupid asshole,” And then I kept walking, until suddenly my feet weren’t on the ground anymore. I thrashed around in Mr. Spain’s arms as he picked me up and carried me back to the living room. As we were about to cross the threshold into the living room I gave up, deciding to use my last resort.  
“OWWW!” Mr. Spain yelled as he dropped me on the floor, and as soon as I hit it I ran away as fast as I could. I looked back once, snickering, to see Mr. Spain holding his hand, “Did you just bite me!?” He screamed in outrage, “You may have gotten out of chores today, Romano, but you’re gonna have to do twice as many tomorrow!” I finally found a huge room with a big bed and fluffy blankets that smelled of sweet carnations and fruit. I ran over to the colossal bed, climbed up its tall side, and lay down among the many pillows, quickly falling asleep.

 

I was suddenly awoken by the sound of footsteps approaching the bed. My eyes shot open, but quickly closed as I lay there, pretending to be asleep. I heard a chuckle.  
“He fell asleep in my bed. I guess that means I’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight,” The next thing I knew, Mr. Spain was tucking me in. He sighed, and rested a hand on my cheek. I suddenly tensed up, but Mr. Spain didn’t seem to notice, “He looks so peaceful. If only he were always like this,” He sighed again, and then pulled away his hand. He began muttering to himself in Spanish, and he sounded very confused. That was when I realized that I’d been holding my breath since he’d put his hand on my cheek. I immediately tried to even out my breathing and prayed that Mr. Spain didn’t realize I was faking. Soon enough though, he must have ignored whatever thoughts he’d had about my breathing suddenly stopping, because his hand went back to my face, where his thumb gently rubbed my cheek. His hand was so warm and soft; I relaxed a little bit under his touch. It felt safe, and I was tired after all.  
“He’s so cute,” Mr. Spain softly swooned, “I wonder how Austria’s doing with North Italy,” His hand moved from my cheek to my hair, where he gently ran his fingers through my brown locks. Then, in a quiet voice, he began to sing, “Arroz con leche me quiero casar con una señorita de la capital,” His voice was so soothing, I found my previous anger towards him disappear, “Que sepa coser, que sepa contar, que sepa abrir la puerta para ir a jugar.” His voice continued to sweetly croon, and, as if he was casting a spell on me, I felt my eyelids begin to relax. My mind went foggy as I began to doze. The last thing I heard was his beautiful singing,  
“Yo soy la viudita, la hija del rey, me quiero casar, y no hallo con quién.” And as I fell asleep, Spain kissed my forehead, whispering, “Goodnight, pequeña. Sweet dreams.”

Translations:

Spanish:

España: Spain

Pequeña: Little One

Arroz con leche me quiero casar con una señorita de la capital: Rice pudding, I want to marry a lady of the capitol

Que sepa coser, que sepa contar, que sepa abrir la puerta para ir a jugar: Who can sew, who can count, who knows how to open the door to go out to play

Yo soy la viudita, la hija del rey, me quiero casar, y no hallo con quién: I am the widow, the king’s daughter, I want to get married, but I don’t know whom with

Italian:

Spagna: Spain

Ti voglio bene fratello: I love you brother

Addio: Goodbye

I was hit with a lightning bolt of inspiration for this one. I love Spamano, but this is the first time I’ve ever written it. I’m sorry for the bad translations, if there are any; I just used Google Translate for this. I’ll update as soon as possible, and I hope you enjoyed!

P.S. That long bit of Spanish that Spain says at the end is an old Spanish folk song/ lullaby called ‘Arroz Con Leche’. Check it out if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken so long, I've been super busy. I made this chapter extra long to make up for the extended delay. Enjoy.

I awoke with a start, screaming in fright until I remembered where I was and frowned. 'Where the hell is that bastard?' I thought to myself as I hopped down from my bed, landing splat on the floor. 'Damn these tall beds.' I peeled myself off of the floor and stood up, waddling into the hallway to look for the nation. I walked for about five minutes before the sound of his voice reached my ears. It was coming from his bedroom. 'What the hell is he doing in there?' I thought to myself.  
I walked in and stared at the giant climb that was Spain's bed. I desperately did NOT want to climb it.  
" . Mr. Tomato, get off of Romano. How is he supposed to breath with you on him like that?" The idiota on the bed mumbled. It was at that moment that, partly out of laziness and not wanting to have to climb up he side of the monstrous bed, that I concluded that my guardian was asleep. My stomach growled loudly, so I went back out t search for the kitchen and some yummy pasta to eat.

I reached up really high from my place on top of a stack of books to try and reach the pantry. My hand was almost there, just one more stretch...there!  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I shrieked as I pulled the pantry door open, falling of off my pedestal and onto the floor, only to have a bunch of red balls fall on me. I pulled them off of me and looked up to see that they'd been the only things inhabiting the pantry. Frowning, I desperately walked over to the fridge and wrenched open the door with all of my manly strength, somehow managing to open it. Unfortunately, the only things inside were milk and fish. Wait, scratch that. I ran out of the way as the milk came crashing to the ground, bursting as soon as it made impact. With no other choice, I went over to the pile of red things. I picked one up, staring it over curiously.  
Reluctantly, I took a small bite out of it, slowly chewing with a look of disgust on my face. However, the look quickly turned to one of delight as the sweet juices of the fruit filled my mouth, and I found that I actually enjoyed the taste of the thing. I took another bite, and another, and another, until the whole thing was gone and I reached for another, quickly gobbling it up.

"Romano, are you out here? I've looked all over the house and- HOLY CRAPOLA! " I turned around to see Spain walk in.  
"Ciao, bastardo." I greeted him through a mouthful of delicious red stuff.  
"Romano! What the hell did you do in here!?" Spain shrieked with a shocked face. I looked around the room. The books I'd been standing on lay scattered all over he floor, both the fridge and cabinet doors were open, milk was splattered all over the floor with a broken container in the middle of the pile. The milk had also found its way to the walls, dotting them pale white. And in the middle of it all, I stood, with half of this thing in my mouth, and the guts of many others on my cheeks.  
Spagna stumbled into the room, looking around in despair. He did another once over of the room before his eyes again landed on me, where they widened in anger and dismay at me.  
"No...please tell me you didn't," There was silence before,  
"YOU ATE ALL OF MIS TOMATES!" He fell to the ground in front of me in fury and tears, "YOU LITTLE MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU?" For some reason, his words actually hurt me a little. Spain's actions had let me speechless, so as I stood there, sputtering, I realized I'd have to say something.  
"What are tomates?" Was the first thing I could think of, and so I quickly spoke it. Spain's head slowly lifted up as he stared at me, dazed.  
"You've never had tomatoes before this?" My face remained blank.  
"I'm guessing those red things are tomatoes." I replied. His eyes were filled with shock as his mouth fell open in disbelief, and that was when it all came flowing out.  
"¡DIOS MÍO! HOW HAVE YOU LIVED WITHOUT THEIR DELICIOUSNESS? THAT'S LOCO, PEQUEÑA! YOU NEED TO HAVE ONE THIS INSTANT, ROMANO!" And he jumped up off of the ground, marching over to the (already wide open) pantry door, where he froze, and the frustration came back to his face as he remembered what I'd done. He turned back to me, and glaring death wishes down at me with a fury I hoped to never see again from the usually cheery man, spoke clearly through his clenched teeth, "Get a mop and start cleaning this up. Now. And afterwards, take a bath, Romano, you're a mess. I'll be outside in the garden. And. DON'T. Bother. Me." And he grabbed the mop, thrust it at me, and tore open the back door, going out to the backyard and slamming the door on his way out.  
I felt really guilty, but I shook it off. 'Why should I feel sorry for that bastard?' I asked myself. I turned back to the kitchen, looking around. I finally made up my mind, dropping the mop in the middle of the messy floor and wandering through the house til I found Spagna's room. I searched around it, looking for something, and finally picking up a pair of shorts with his flag on them, I wiped down my face, rubbing all of the tomate guts onto them until hey were completely covered with red splotchy spots. Throwing them to the ground, I turned around, staring at the door and frowning. 'What the hell was I supposed I do now?'  
I finally decided that it was time for another siesta, and, climbing onto Spagna's bed, I plopped down, falling to sleep.

I was in the middle of a wide, luscious, green field. There were tufts of flowers here and there, daisies and carnations, as well as green plants covered in red, orange, and green orbs. I began to wander around, picking a carnation and breathing in its wonderful aroma. It smelled amazing, sweet, like saturated happiness.  
"Fratello!" I heard a familiar voice call in joy. I turned hesitantly to see him, and for once allowed a smile to creep onto my face.  
"Vene!" I called back, running as fast as I could to him, and engulfing him in my arms. I could feel my shirt becoming a bit damp and hear the muffled sniffs of my brother. I pulled away to see him smiling, ecstatic tears in his eyes.  
"Fratello! Fratello, I missed you so much, Roma!" His smile widened further as he happily shrieked his to me, "Come with me, I have something to show you!" And he began pulling me.  
"Veneziano, where the hell are you taking me?" I asked. He just turned to me, grinning ear to ear.  
"Salve, Romano," A deeper voice nearby greeted. My heart sped up. There was only one nation I knew that still spoke Latin.  
"Grandpa Rome?" I looked up as Vene broke away from me, hugging to the muscular, tan legs of the Roman Empire.  
"Look at you. You're as cute as ever," Grandpa Rome gave me a warm smile. I could barely breath.  
"But...but how?" I asked in a bewildered voice. He just kept smiling. I stared at him imploringly, "Grandpa, how are you here?" I asked yet again.  
More smiling, "That's not important. Just be happy that I'm here." He reached down to Vene and pulled him up, siting him up on his shoulder, and then began to walk.  
"Grandpa! Grandpa, where are you going?" I yelled as I chased after him. But he didn't reply. He just kept walking. I could barely keep up with him, he was so big compared to me and my legs were beginning to get tired. I started to slow down, my legs refusing to carry me further, and I stood there, closing my eyes to try and control my tears. When I opened hem back up, I saw a huge river in front of me. It wasn't rushing, just calmly flowing by, and on the other side of it stood Veneziano and Grandpa Rome, hand in hand, smiles still plastered on their faces.  
"Come on, Roma!" Veneziano called in his high pitched voice!  
"Eamus, Romano. Come and join us," Grandpa beckoned. The corners of my lips rose, and I stepped forward to concur the river only to realise that I had no means of crossing.  
"Roma, come on!" Veneziano repeated. I began to panic. How could I cross?  
"Lovino, come on," Grandpa shouted. This confused me. Who was Lovino? Was he talking to me?  
"Come on, Lovino. Join us," They spoke together. And I became desperate. I needed to join them.  
So I plunged in. I began to trudge through the river, trying desperately to join my family. My pants and clothing began to soak through, chilling me, but I didn't care. The river unexpectedly began to speed up, until it dislodged my feet and started to drag me away. I flailed, screaming and drowning. And they just stood there, smiling and waving.  
"Goodbye, Lovino,"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked as I awoke. I looked down and groaned to see that my pants really had been soaked. I crawled out of my puddle of piss, taking off my pants and leaving them there. I jumped off of the bed and went into the living room to retrieve a pair of dry pants.  
After putting them on, I decided that I was hungry again, and knowing that there was no food in the kitchen, I went into the back yard to find that bastard so that he could make me some food. I was immediately surrounded by beautiful flowers of every colour imaginable. The first I saw were beds of red carnations and daisies. I walked over and picked a crimson carnation, sniffing at it. It smelled better then it had in my dream. I dropped it to the ground after a moments hesitation and continued to wander around he garden until I found the hazel haired man leaning over some tomato plants, talking to himself. I slowed down, tiptoeing so as to hear what he was saying.  
"He can't be that bad, I guess. He's been quiet for quite some time. I hope he's alright," His voice held worry and affection, so I looked down, finding a stick and stepping on it, producing a loud cracking noise. The bastard jumped, slowly turning around and smiling at the sight of me.  
"Hola, Romano. Lo siento, I didn't hear you come out," He suddenly paused, face falling slightly, "Romano, are you okay? You look a bit pale," He asked, reaching out and putting his warm palm on my forehead, feeling for a temperature. I guessed that my paleness was due to my disturbing dream, but I said nothing.  
"I'm fine, bastard. Now come on, I'm hungry." And I pulled on his sleeve, causing him to chuckle and stand, taking my hand and lifting me onto his shoulder.  
"Okay, Romano. I picked some more tomatoes since you seem to like them so much. Maybe I'll make tomato sauce with them and some pasta. How's that sound?"  
"Fine," I lied. It sounded better then fine. It sounded delectable.  
"Bueno. Come on, Romano, let's go inside." He spoke, squeezing my hand in his as we walked in.


End file.
